In recent years, in the fields of automobiles, aircraft, marine vessels, construction materials, home electric appliances, and the like, design is becoming more prioritized in order to respond to users' needs. This tends to make especially the shapes of exterior parts complicated. In order to mold a metal sheet into a molded product having a complicated shape, it is necessary to generate strain in a metal sheet. However, as the machining amount increases, fine protrusions and recesses are likely to be formed on the surface of a molded product, resulting in abnormal grain growth. This is problematic because excellent exterior appearance may be impaired.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that protrusions and recesses form a stripe pattern (ridging) in parallel to the rolling direction. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses the following. It is possible to obtain a rolled sheet of an aluminum alloy for molding, which has excellent ridging resistance by controlling an average Taylor factor determined when regarding that molding causes plane strain deformation in the rolling width direction that is the main strain direction. An average Taylor factor that is calculated based on all crystal orientations present in crystal texture is strongly related to ridging resistance. Ridging resistance can be stably improved with certainty by controlling crystal texture such that the average Taylor factor value satisfies specific conditions.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5683193